


heat of the moment

by avapacifica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Breakfast, Crying Sam Winchester, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: When the Trickster brings Dean back, there are some more feelings involved.





	heat of the moment

“Sam, there’s a lesson here that I’ve been trying to drill into that freakish, cro magnon skull of yours.”

“Lesson, what lesson?” Sam can’t understand at all. What does he have to gain from living without Dean? All he’s done is hurt, and it never goes away. And now he’s being told he’s supposed to get something out of it.

“This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it.” Admiring Sam from afar and accepting the fact that he would always be thought of as a monster, as the Trickster, was alright with Gabriel. But watching Sam go down this path of false hope? It’s too much to watch. He just wants Sam to understand he did this for him. “Just blood. And pain.” His voice wavers. 

“Dean’s your weakness. The bad guys know it too.” And yet, Gabriel himself had used it against Sam. He’s thought about this more than once, trying not to dwell on it. It’s for Sam’s own good. 

But shit, now Sam’s crying. This wasn’t part of the plan. He was supposed to heal. Not forget Dean, but at least get over him. Gabriel slowly raises a hand to the other’s cheek. 

“It’s gonna be the death of you Sam.” That’s why he started all of this, to protect him. And now the hunter is here, wanting Gabriel to reverse things. To put him in harm’s way just so he could see his brother for a measly few more months. If time had gone on like normal Dean would be in hell by now anyway.

There’s mere inches between them and the eye contact has been prolonged for long enough. Gabriel decides for the both of them to close the distance. Their lips meet softly, and for a moment Gabe can feel Sam kissing him back. After a few seconds, the shorter pulls away, expecting to be yelled at. He could see it happening, it is in poor taste to kiss the person who’s brother you killed over a hundred times. 

“Please.” Sam begs. Somehow, the fact that the hunter is ignoring what just happens feels worse than rejection would. 

“People die, you have to let them go.” The trickster releases Sam’s coat from his grip, he hadn’t even realized he was holding it. He starts back away, but Sam’s hands, which were previously in fists at his sides, find Gabriel's. He clasps them together lightly, not anywhere near forcing him to stay, but willing him to with his eyes alone. 

“Please.” 

Gabriel hates himself. In trying to be this boy’s guardian angel he’s instead broken him. His gaze averts to their arms. The warmth being sent to his right hand abruptly stops as one side of the connection is broken. He can’t even make eye contact as he mutters “ok.” His fingers raise, and before Sam can process what’s happening there’s a snap.

-

_ But you’d better promise me, I’ll be back in time. _

Sam sits up slowly, utter shock coursing through his veins. He’s never been happier to hear the song. He looks over to Dean who is alive and brushing his teeth at the sink and  _ alive. _

“What, are you gonna sleep all day?” He can’t process the question. “I know, no Asia. This station sucks.” Sam has never loved a station more. 

“It’s Wednesday.” he whispers. 

“Yeah. Which usually follows Tuesday. Turn that thing off.”

Sam can’t. It’s the best thing he’s ever heard. The covers are pushed off himself and Dean is engulfed in a hug that’s a long time coming. They recount the events of yesterday, or at least Dean’s yesterday, and that’s that. They pack their things and prepare to leave, like nothing happened. Which technically nothing did. It’s all in Sam’s mind now. Sam and one other.

-

“Hey, you don’t look so good. Something else happen?” The question cuts through Sam’s body. The hands that had been fumbling with zippers freeze. He can’t tell Dean and he knows it.

“I just had a really weird dream.”

-

They’ve just gotten on the road. Dean is babbling about some case in Georgia. Sam is already lost in his thoughts. He’s quickly broken out of them though, when they pass the diner that Sam is far too sick of. Despite this, he finds himself asking Dean to pull over so he can get coffee. His brothers response is a mumbled mess of complaints about how he just wants to get going already, but he pulls over nonetheless. 

Sam almost jumps out of the car before it stops moving, but he doesn’t stay long enough to endure Dean’s teasing. He’s through the door of the restaurant before he can process what he’s about to do. 

Sure enough, Gabriel is sitting at his normal spot at the counter, the strawberry syrup that Sam had near forgotten sitting right next to him. But instead of the man he was disguised as, there’s no mask. It’s his face, the one Sam knows. 

“Could I get two coffees to go, black.” Sam orders, though his mind is farther away from that register than he can imagine.

“Sure thing hun.” The waitress smiles and goes to pour them.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to come after me.” The trickster states. His eyes don’t leave his breakfast. 

“It seems pretty foolish to come back to the same diner when you know there are hunters in town.”

“I like the pancakes.” Gabriel mumbles. As if that were reason enough to risk his life. Sam’s hand hovers over the counter, almost as if he wanted to reach over and touch the other. He opts for pulling away.

“Thank you, for sending me back. You really didn’t have to. I had nothing on you, and you still chose to help me. ”

Nothing on him? Yeah right. Sam's puppy dog eyes all but forced him to send him back. 

It looks as if the trickster is about to speak, but the employee from before surprises them both when the register rings Sam up. 

“That’ll be $4.” Sam reaches into his pocket, but before he can take out his wallet, Gabriel interrupts.

“It’s on me.” He looks up to Sam for a moment, flashing a quick, small smile.

“Thanks.”

It’s a whisper, but he knows it’s heard. Absentmindedly, he takes the coffees and walks out the door, afraid to look back because he simply can’t process it at the moment. He thinks he must look stupid, because he can feel the smile tugging at his cheeks, and he’s trying to repress it. Dean only confirms this when he gets in the car.

“Someone's happy. The waitress give you her number?” 

Sam let’s himself grin, a general feeling of content flooding through him.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
